Yuffie and the Final Days
by Agent0042
Summary: Updated, Chapter 2 is finally up! Please review! -- A Final Fantasy VII story that occurs after Meteor has been summoned, but before the final confrontation with Sephiroth. Basically, just making it up as I go along.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
This is only a fanfiction story and I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters, nor am I affiliated with Squaresoft. Some lines from the FFVII script have been used, but not with evil intentions and if this is any problem, this story can be removed immediately.  
  
Written by: Agent0042 


	2. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
She stood towards the edge of the field. Looking on, staring at her, was a man of 21 with spiky yellow hair, a beautiful girl dressed in pink and a strange red-haired creature who resembled a panther or some type of other big cat. However, it was the spiky-headed guy who interested her most.  
  
Cloud stared at the strange looking ninja. There was something about her that intrigued him, but at the same time made her look suspicious. Standing near her wsa a beautiful, shining Save Point. He began racing towards it, then something struck him and he stopped himself. He headed towards the ninja instead. As he approached her, she started up again. She figured she would test him and started egging him on for another round at battle.  
  
"Boy, what an odd one," Cloud thought. "Doesn't she realize that it's over?"  
  
He answered that he wasn't interested. She just didn't seem to want to stop, though, asking him if he was afraid of her.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Cloud thought. He looked over at his comrades, knowing that they too were getting rather tired of this.  
  
"Petrified," Cloud answered, hoping that maybe if he played along, she'd go away. At first it seemed like she would. She began to ran off, then suddenly turned around.  
  
Yuffie: "I'm really gonna leave! REALLY!"  
  
"What a headache," Cloud thought. Suddenly, another thought struck him. "You know, she was rather strong. She could be useful." He decided to shout out before she could run away. "Wait a second!"  
  
He ran up towards her with the others and explained to her his idea of her going with them.  
  
Yuffie was impressed. This group was smarter than she ever could have hoped. Things were going exactly as planned.  
  
Yuffie: "I know you want my help because I'm so good! You want me to go with you?"  
  
Cloud agreed. The ninja seemed to hesitate for a bit. Just what was it now? Finally...  
  
Yuffie: "... I can't refuse... All right! I'll go with you!"  
  
Glad to be done with that business, Cloud began to run off. "Let's hurry on," he said. Now Yuffie was peeved. But she wasn't about to stop now. Almost talking to herself, she told them that her name was Yuffie. Then, definitely to herself, "Heh heh...... just as I planned. Now all I have to do is... a little this... and a little that....... nyuk, nyuk, nyuk......" 


	3. Chapter 1

Yuffie was dreaming again. It was late at night and Yuffie, the Descendant of the Shinobi, Cloud and Cid were taking a rest at Cloud's Villa at Costa Del Sol. When Cloud had first bought the Villa, Yuffie thought it was a very bad idea. Oh, she had tried to talk him out of it, all right:  
  
Yuffie: "300,000 gil?! It's insane! Think of all the materia we could buy for that!"  
  
She tried use logic on him. Why did they need to pay 300,000 gil just for a place to sleep? They had plenty of places they could sleep for free and those places that they couldn't were willing them to offer them insanely low prices. She just didn't see the point of this.  
  
Yuffie: "Gawd, come on Cloud! This guy is obviously just trying to hustle us! I could just die!"  
  
Cloud bought it anyway. The best excuse that he was able to come up with was that he always wanted a villa of his own.  
  
Yuffie wasn't so sure now. It may have been a rip, but the bed sure was comfortable, even more comfortable than the one they found in that dive in the Forgotten City. It was that bed she was sleeping on that night, as she lay there dreaming. She was onboard the sunken Gelnika, fighting alongside Cloud and Cid. They had spent the past half hour there, morphing enemies into various stat-boosting potions. Well, actually, "they" was a bit of a stretch. Yuffie's superior skills, speed and hit rate enabled her to morph enemies at a far faster rate than any of the others. She sometimes felt like her abilities weren't appreciated, that she wasn't getting her cut and she was just being used. In fact, she was arguing that right then in her dream...  
  
Cid woke up. #@$!, he thought. Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and headed for the bar, trying to be as quiet as possible. He figured that even though he couldn't sleep, it wouldn't really be fair to wake the others.  
  
Yuffie woke up. She looked over at Cloud, who she was getting more and more worried about. There were now only four days left until Meteor was scheduled to strike the planet. Personally, Yuffie was beginning to wonder just what exactly it was that Cloud was waiting for. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was scared to face Sephiroth. She shook the thought out of her mind. No, that couldn't be it. But just what was wrong with him? And how come it seemed like everytime they went for one of these naps, it was morning before they even knew it. Yuffie turned around and noticed that Cid was gone. He probably couldn't sleep either, she thought. She got up, grabbed her Conformer and headed out of Costa Del Sol... 


	4. Chapter 2

Cid returned to the villa, having enjoyed his smoke. He was about to get into bed, when he noticed that Yuffie was missing. "Hmm, that's odd," he though. "I guess she couldn't sleep either. I wonder where she went." Cid sighed, and decided it really wasn't worth puzzling over. He flopped down on the bed. Cloud stirred, but didn't wake up. Cid was soon fast asleep.  
  
Yuffie was outside Costa Del Sol, battling some easy monsters. Mainly, she was just doing this to ease off tension. Suddenly, a voice called out.  
"Grab her!"  
"Huh?!" shouted Yuffie. The next thing she knew, she was gagged and blindfolded. She tried to shout out, but there wasn't anybody there to help her and even if there was, all they would have heard was "Fff-mmm."  
  
After traveling for what seemed to be some distance, Yuffie suddenly saw light again, her blindfold having been removed. She also saw Reno of the Turks.  
  
"Shinra scum!" she shouted. "Let me go!"  
  
Reno just snickered. "You thought you'd seen the last of us, eh? Well, we're not out yet, although you did do quite a number to poor Elena. That's we want you as our newest member!"  
  
Any number of emotions flashed over Yuffie's face. She thought about laughing, but decided against it.   
  
"Work for the Shinra?! Never!"  
  
"I thought you might say that," said Reno. "But you see, you really don't have any choice. However, I am prepared to sweeten the deal. What's the one thing you've always wanted?"  
  
"Another date with Cloud?" answered Yuffie, trying to play dumb.  
  
"Besides that!" Reno thundered.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Yuffie. "Materia. To make Wutai great again."  
  
"That's right," said Reno. "Join us and you can have all the materia you want."  
  
Yuffie was dubious. But then, suddenly, a wicked thought struck her. "Okay, I'll join you!" 


End file.
